


Kitty!!

by RenZai



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I do describe the cat, I don't describe MC, MC could be any gender or appearance, So Mild Spoilers For That I Guess, Takes Place Throughout Seven's Route, the cat is My Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenZai/pseuds/RenZai
Summary: Seven sees a cat on your phone lockscreen, and he's dying to find out more.Written for Saeyoung Week Day 7: Cats





	Kitty!!

**Author's Note:**

> My cat and Seven are basically my two favorite things, so obviously I had to write something with both. Enjoy the totally unnecessary information about my cat I guess.

The first time Seven sees the cat, it’s your third day in Rika’s apartment and you’re laying on the couch staring at your phone. He hasn’t known you for long, but the only times you tend to use your phone in plain view of the camera is when you’re chatting with other members of the RFA. A quick check of the server shows that nobody’s logged in at the moment, not even you, so that’s obviously not what you’re doing. He’s knows that what he’s about to do is most definitely an invasion of privacy and you’d probably be upset if you knew, but he’s just so curious. He adjusts the angle of the camera, fiddles with the focus setting, zooms in on your phone screen, and - squeals. 

Because that, right there, is a cat. And it’s even cuter than his dear Elly. Its big green eyes are looking right into the camera, its long black fur is glossy and smooth, its ears are pricked up as if it’s listening for something. Seven puts a hand over his heart, zooming out the camera because he can’t handle the cuteness overload. But that only brings into view your sweet smile as you stare down at your phone, and he silently apologizes to Vanderwood in advance because he knows he’s just lost any chance of being productive today. 

~*~*~*~

He moves into the apartment to protect you, and he means to ask about the cat, but his brother’s break-in drives all other thoughts from his mind. Sometimes he catches a glimpse of your lock screen when you pull out your phone, and sees that beautiful cat with one paw outstretched, and he wants to coo so badly, but he can’t. He’s pretending he doesn’t care about you, and fawning over your cat would probably break that illusion rather quickly. He watches as you gush about Elly in the chatrooms, showing your love for cats of all kinds, and he carefully doesn’t ask about the black cat you seem to care for. He doesn’t mention it, and neither do you, and he’s burning with curiosity but keeps his mouth shut.

~*~*~*~

He almost breaks when your lock screen changes to an image of the cat sleeping on some sort of green bench, looking absolutely adorable and innocent with sunlight shining on its fur. 

~*~*~*~

He doesn’t ask until a couple months later, when Saeran’s settled in and the two of you are engaged and you’re finally moving in with him. 

“Hey, MC, what do you think about getting a cat?” he asks casually, as if he hasn’t been thinking about that black ball of fur you love for months. 

Your eyes light up, and you nod rapidly, pulling out your phone and apparently navigating to the gallery. “I actually have one!” you inform him, and he feigns surprise as you hand your phone over and he starts to scroll through the rather impressive folder of cat pictures. “He lives with my parents, but if you’re sure you wouldn’t mind, we could bring him here to live with us! We’d have to ask Saeran, of course, but I would love that,” you gush, and he doesn’t bother to hide his fond smile as he looks up at you. 

“Oh yeah? Tell me about him,” he requests, his voice mild as he pretends he hasn’t wanted to ask that question for almost as long as he’s known you.

That prompting is all you needed, and you practically bounce up and down as you launch into talking about one of your favorite topics. “His name’s Raven because of his black fur but also Toothless because of his green eyes, like from How to Train Your Dragon. He’s about six, I’ve had him for five years. He’s the thing I care about most in this world, except for you I guess. His fur’s long enough that it’s super soft, but short enough that we don’t have to brush him and he doesn’t shed a whole lot. He’s a very good boy and he’s super cuddly and precious and wonderful I love him very much!” you explain, hardly stopping to breathe as you explain your kitten to your fiance. 

His smile is soft as he hands your phone back to you, and he silently vows that if the cat makes you that happy, he’ll burn down the whole world to bring him here if necessary. “Alright, 606. I’ll talk to Saeran, you talk to your parents, and we’ll bring your baby here,” he suggests, because that seems more reasonable than ‘let’s go kidnap the cat immediately without asking anyone’.

~*~*~*~

Your parents agree quickly, with an attitude that suggests they’ll be happy to have one cat less to feed and clean up after. Saeran agrees with a shrug, simply saying that the cat better not come into his room.

Raven is quickly moved in along with you, and he fits into your little family with no problem at all. Jumin expresses his discomfort that Seven will now have a cat of his own to abuse, but Seven knows that you’d never forgive him if he treated your baby roughly, so there aren’t any problems there. Saeran quickly softens up to the cat, and a couple times you even find him sleeping on the couch with Raven curled up in his arms. 

Seven nearly dies of happiness when he sees your newest lockscreen - it’s him holding Raven against his chest, with one of the cat’s soft paws resting against his smiling mouth to keep him quiet. That lockscreen doesn’t change for quite a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Makes MC as generic as possible, avoiding physical descriptions or pronouns, so that the reader can feel as if they're reading about themselves.  
> Also Me: This is My Cat. Not just any cat, not just a generic black cat, not your cat. He has my cat's name and age and life. My Cat.
> 
> Anywayyyyyy, that's the end of Saeyoung Week! You can bother me on my Tumblr @mistakemessenger606 where I mostly reblog MysMe stuff. Or don't. It's whatever. Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


End file.
